Of Life and A Little Fun
by Misya Evangeline
Summary: From her childhood to her last day, Tsunahime has no world's seven wonder in her hands, but she has everything she will always need for eternity and a day. Life is never easy, but it never means it's not fun. Massive AU Gfem!27


Okay so I'm back with a new story. I just feel so fed up with my activities and wanted to type something, and voila this tiny piece of fic is born. Anyway, I love Tsuna and I have nothing against genderbending in general, so I tried to make a female Tsuna here ^^. So this fic is made on a whim, so I can't safely say that this will be continued soon. I planned to make this fic a series of interconnected fics.

* * *

**Warning : **

unbetaed, improper use of grammar, repeated use of some word, misstyping

**Notations :**

massive AU, massive OoCness, genderbend

**Disclaimer :**

Anything you recognize in this non-profit ficton of mine belongs to their respective owners

* * *

Of Life and A Little Fun

**G27**

-memories of early life-

* * *

Tsunahime was an ordinary girl in her high school time. Under average even. She was not the sharpest pencil in the box so to speak and she was unbelievably clumsy. And socially inept. And by extension, deemed useless to her peers.

And so, Dame-Tsuna was born. She was bullied, never too far of course, but it was safe to say that she owned very small amount of great, memorable times in school.

Now, decades away from her early life, she found out that she could remember very little of her school times. Oh, she remembered Nezu-sensei's sneers and efforts to motivate her through questionable methods, namely scolding and harsh remarks. She remembered meeting her friends, around the end of her high school years. She had friends by that time, and such she remembered most of the times post-meeting them.

There was Hayato-kun and his prissy cat attitude towards anything not Tsuna. There was Takeshi-kun and his bright smiles adorned with cheerful personality. There were gentle Kyoko-chan and loud Onii-san. There were the Rokudo twins whose creepiness wormed it's way to her. And there was the aloof and strict Hibari-san. Also, there was the Arcobaleno group with their colorful demeanors.

Then there was her family. She always remembered her oblivious mother and her frequently absent father. Don't get her wrong, they loved her and vice versa, so much it hurts. Not to forget, her families in all but blood, like Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin.

There were memorable times such as her seventeenth birthday, celebrated by all of her friends and families, even his father came and Hibari-san endured the crowding to congratulate her. And the one time she and her friends did backpacking around Japan. There were also unpleasant times like when the tension at her home sky-rocketed following the grand revelation that her father was involved in the mafia. And the time where she was kidnapped by opposing Famiglia.

Let's not forget the time she had when she found out that all of her friends and families were all one way or another related to mafia (yes, even Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin).

And that horror filled days of training from Reborn to defend herself.

She laughed, cried, stressed out, smiled and all with her precious people. Surely, living a life related to mafia wasn't easy, but she would never trade it for anything, even normal life (her time as dame-Tsuna was more than enough, thank you). All of it, pleasant or unpleasant, was what made her Tsunahime, her identity and life. And although some were hazy, she kept them close.

But all of those memories paled in comparison to her daughter and husband, especially her husband.

She remembered her husband's pride that was the Vongola, now more like a familial organization, no longer bloody nor corrupted. Vongola was now the home of many people and more to come. Giotto's hard work, now in the hands of their daughter and her family.

She remembered their beautiful, only daughter. From the news of her daughter's existence until the news of the existence of her grandson. She remembered all of Sena's life, from her first cry to her first date to her own family. She remembered how passionate Sena was to American Football. She remembered how it felt just like yesterday, Sena was in her first day to kindergarten when Tsunahime and Giotto let her go to her husband and how it felt enchantingly saddening to welcome much mature Sena and her first child to their midst.

She remembered her husband's face, from his youth to his late life. How his spiky golden hair now sported white strands, how his previously a super-model face grew into a wise face eaten by time. And she knew somehow his clear blue eyes were ever unchanging, clear, sharp and beautiful, faithfully stood by guarding his two girls.

She remembered how surreal her first week as a married woman felt. Expecting many things, from simple family dinner, children, mafia, arguments, children again and life. How she felt strong and the world got nothing on her with her husband by her side. How her respect for her mother grew ten fold, for being a perfect woman, wife and mother like Nana was no easy feat.

She remembered how mind-numbingly happy she felt when Iemitsu walked her to Giotto, on their wedding day. She remembered that day, down to the very second, when she was tied together to Giotto, how happy she was and how her mother cried so much more than her. She would always remember how their wedding was so loud and different and unforgettable due to her friends and the Vongola.

She remembered clearly how disastrous their first date was, stalked by people right and left. How thrilling their following dates were, concerning the danger of mafia lurking around. She remembered how frustrated she was, trying to convince Giotto that she was fine with him being the younger one in their relationship and him being the notorious Vongola's boss. That hell, her father was the head of CEDEF and she was already waist deep in the mafia anyway.

She remembered how hilarious it was, having her future husband stalked her and after much investigation, fought tooth and nail with her father for her contacts. She recalled how she felt a little flustered and scared by the fact that a handsome, Italian guy was attracted to her.

Ah, to be young and in love.

''How do you feel, Tsuna?'' her husband was so skittish these days.

''I'm fine. When will Sena visit, again?'' and everything was so hazy these days.

''Tomorrow, Darling. For your birthday, remember?''

No, she didn't. Her memories were failing her, as expected. But Giotto didn't need to know that.

If tomorrow was her birthday, then …

''Ne, Giotto… .''

Giotto directed those beautiful eyes to her, expression solemn. He gripped Tsunahime's wrinkled hand tighter.

Tsunahime smiled wistfully.

''I'm glad, once upon a time, a boy had asked me for the impossible, exactly seven decades ago.

'' I love you,'' with one more fond sigh, her heart stopped, and Giotto brought her hand closer to his face, giving it little kisses, hiding his grief and tears.

'' So do I, Tsuna… I love you,'' and he gave a small, loving kiss to his wife's aged forehead.

She would always remember, clear as glass, a young man that asked for her help to find his missing family heirloom in Villa Ada full of dogs and children, one sunny morning just a day before she was eighteen.

* * *

And done! Well, my fingers are not so itchy anymore for now ^^

This fic is really made just to relieve myself so plese excuse the mistakes, errors and the overall story made by me.

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think of this piece.

I love you! ciao~


End file.
